


Fragile

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Additional tags to be added if needed, Alpha!Charles Smith, Alpha!Hosea Matthews, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Implied/Reference Racism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Dutch van der Linde, Omega!Micah Bell, Protective Arthur Morgan, alpha!Arthur Morgan, idiots to lovers, slow burn?, some courting rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chased by some Alphas from Valentine, Arthur and Micah learn about each other's more fragile sides.
Relationships: Background Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 72
Kudos: 114





	1. Part I

If there was one thing in this world Micah truly loathed, it was being cursed to walk this Earth as an Omega. The biggest pain in his ass since he presented in front of his father as one. The second pain in his ass was the beating his father gave him when he presented. His old shit-stain of a father had been less than pleased seeing one of his sons present as something that was nothing worth more than being on their back and pumping out babies.

Gritting his teeth, Micah crossed his arms while perched against a wooden post. Valentine was certainly a contender in being the third worst place he had ever been. Several times he had to bare his teeth at lecherous Alphas and Betas that almost couldn’t understand what the word ‘no’ meant. And he wouldn’t have gone in town if weren’t for the fact he needed bullets. Which meant he had to have someone come with him unless he wanted to be laughed out of the store. Omegas weren’t meant to be killers after all.

At least Morgan wouldn’t bother him with suggestions about who will help him during his next heat. It took all his might not to pummel Williamson or Macguire into the dirt every time they asked. At least Escuella simply offered, and when rejected left him alone never to ask, but always let him know the offer was open. Hosea was a no go being mated to Dutch, and he wouldn’t dare to ask the two female Alphas in the gang to help. The idea of being under a woman like that made him shudder. More than the idea of being under Escuella, or Smith for that matter. 

Which left Arthur Morgan as his escort into town when he needed things. Of all the Alphas in the gang, Morgan left him highly confused. Whenever one of the unmated Omegas in camp went into heat, he never put his hat into the ring, even when the other Alphas would bend to him out of respect for him. He’d only shake his head and walk off, and the few times Micah had smelt Morgan go into a rut, the man would enclose himself in his tent away from everyone. Dutch, Hosea, John, and Grimshaw were the only ones able to enter and not get their heads nearly chewed off by the irritable Alpha. Anyone else was thrown out with a snarl.

It truly confused Micah. The man was an Alpha still in his prime, and he shrugged off all affection turned his way. And it wasn’t just the gang he turned away. He had seen working Omegas sit in his lap in some attempt to seduce him into their beds for a night of pleasure. But with a shake his head, he’d politely turn them away, but hand them a dollar or two to get him a drink then let them keep the rest. Naturally, they were confused but happily accepted his money none-the-less.

And the few times Dutch went out drinking with them and saw Morgan decline the working Omegas, the man would get a faraway look before reaching over to pat Morgan’s shoulder in a comforting manner. Morgan would just give his father a sad smile before nursing the drink in his hand. There was a story in the way he behaved that a part of Micah would have liked to know but knew there was no way he was going to ask, and there was no way Morgan would tell either.

“Hey there, Omega,” a voice purred breaking him from his thoughts. Scowling, he watched two Alphas saunter over to him, and out of the corner of his eyes, he watched the Sheriff tense. Baring his teeth, Micah glared at the two, but they only laughed. “He’s got spirit. Now, now, Omega, there’s no need to get feisty, we’ll take care of you,” the alpha cooed daring to come closer.

With a snarl, Micah pulled his gun out pointing it at the man’s chest. “Leave me alone,” he spat rage burning in his chest. How dare they assume he would bend to their will! The Alpha sputtered raising his hands, and Micah could feel people starting to become tense. He didn’t care. “Leave me alone now,” he hissed finger on the trigger. “I’m not afraid to pull this.”

Both Alpha’s eyes widen, and the Sheriff starts inching closer. The townsfolk gather around wondering if they’re about to watch an Omega kill an Alpha. But the tension slightly ebbs away when Morgan strolls out of the store and places himself next to Micah. “What’s going on here?” he growled eyes locked on the two Alphas while slowly pushing Micah’s arm down. “Why are you bugging my Omega?” Morgan hissed bringing the tension back, and a strange feeling in Micah’s chest.

“Your Omega? Buddy, you ain’t mated to him, so he’s up for grabs!” A low snarl rumbled from Arthur’s chest, and he slowly stepped down the porch to glare at the two offending Alphas.

“He ain’t gotta be to be mine,” Morgan growled low in his chest. From his spot on the porch, Micah could see Morgan a hair’s breadth away from the first Alpha’s face. The Alpha leaned back from Morgan in fear. Micah couldn't blame him for being fearful. With his broad and powerful chest, plus the low growl in his voice, Arthur made quite the sight. A sight that aroused Micah, although he’d never admit to that… publicly. “Now,” Arthur growled out. “Leave my Omega alone, or you’re gonna have some problems of your own.”

The man’s eyes flicked between Arthur and him, a debate in his mind over calling Arthur’s bluff. But no one could attempt anything because the sheriff and his deputies made their way in between the two Alphas. “Alright boys, simmer down. You,” he glanced at Arthur, “get your Omega out of here. And you, leave those two alone, or you can spend the night in jail.”

“Yes, sheriff,” the Alpha growled before stomping off. The growl in Arthur’s chest stopped, and he gently placed his hand on Micah’s arm.

“You okay?” he asked leading them to Baylock and Blossom.

“Yeah,” Micah huffed stepping in the stirrup and swinging into the saddle. Arthur grunted before leading them slightly towards the north. Following behind, he couldn’t help but ask, “Where we headed? Thought we’d be headed back to camp.” With a shake of his head, Arthur led them up the trail to Cumberland Forest.

“I don’t know if those Alphas will stay here or come after us. Rather not lead them back to camp. Don’t need the law finding us. And after all, the sheriff can only enforce what he sees or hears about. If they choose to follow, to ambush us, and try to take you… well, the sheriff won’t be able to follow. He’s got to stay in town and protect those people. His deputies can try and chase, but there’s no guarantee they get you either.” Leading his horse, Arthur nudged her down a trail, and towards the Grizzlies. “Plus, if they take you across state borders, there ain’t much the sheriff can do about that too. And to top that all off, if they find out you’re with Dutch’s Boys, well, they could try and use that get you in exchange for turning us all in.”

“Suppose you’re right,” Micah huffed. “So, we gonna lead them on a goose chase, and hope they get bored?”

“It’s all we can do for right now.” Micah felt warmblooded rage rise in his system. How he loathed being an Omega, but at least he had Morgan with him. He’d probably end up shooting most of the others in the head.

“So, where we going?”

“Cattail Pond to spend the night, and see if they’re chasing us. If so, we’ll head into Big Valley, although we’ll be careful there.” Micah didn’t miss the slight disdain in Morgan’s voice. Wrinkling his nose, he didn’t respond to the bait. He didn’t have to explain himself to Morgan for his actions. It wasn't any of Morgan's business as far as Micah cared.

When they arrived at Cattail, both men spotted a familiar snowcapped Appaloosa resting by a tent. Their fellow gang member, Charles, was skinning a ram. “Arthur, Micah,” he greeted, standing up when they drew closer. Glancing between the two of them, both men could see the silent question on his face.

“Had some Alphas in Valentine try to start something with Micah,” Arthur answered slipping from Blossom, and Micah followed. “Do you mind staying with us to see if they followed before letting Dutch know we’ll be gone for a few days.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Thank you, Charles.”

“Of course.”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Had computers issues, then a lack of motivation to write for a while.

Pitching their tents next to Charles’s, Micah was glad the other Alpha hadn’t even asked any questions about what exactly happened in Valentine. Then again, Smith could probably guess it didn’t escalate as it had in Strawberry. He knew the somber Alpha didn’t approve of what he had done but never said it to his face. Merely through his actions. However, Micah didn’t care what the other man thought. He had his reasons for doing what he did. And Smith and Morgan would have to deal with it.

While he could see the silent questions on Smith’s face, the man didn’t voice them. Merely glanced at Morgan, and a silent conversation passed between the two. Ignoring the silent Alphas, Micah settled in closer to the fire warming his chilly body. Palms facing the flames, he wished he had some warmer clothing, but he hadn’t been expecting to end up in the mountains again. A minor annoyance, but at least he didn’t have Macguire talking his ear off.

As Morgan and Smith cooked dinner, Micah mused that perhaps it was a good thing Morgan hadn’t let the situation escalate. Dutch hadn’t been pleased to hear the details about Strawberry, and neither had Matthews. And while he had explained his reasons to Dutch, the man still had a soft undercurrent of disappointment and disapproval. Something that made Micah’s stomach curl in fear, but he often pushed it away. Dutch wasn’t like his father. And that allowed the disappointment he felt to be nothing more than a slight bother.

He must have gotten lost in his thoughts, because the next thing he knew, two fingers snapped in front of his face. Head jerking back a bit, he glanced over to Morgan. “Food’s done,” he stated, holding Micah’s share of the mutton on his hands. With a shuddering exhale, Micah took the piece from Morgan with a barely audible ‘thank you.’ Fear settled in his stomach as he noted the look of concern in Morgan’s eyes.

Ignoring the two again, he focused on chewing the meat and savoring the flavor on his taste buds. One of them must have spiced the meat because he knew Pearson’s soup certainly didn’t taste this good. And the taste brought back a faint memory of his mother before he shoved it quickly down. The last thing he wanted to think about right now was her, and the cold and dark attitude that overcame his father after her death.

“Well, we oughta get some sleep,” Morgan spoke after silence had descended on them. “The two of us have a long ride ahead of us.” He turned to Charles. “I’d ask you to come, but I need someone to tell Dutch we’re going to be headed. I’ll show you in the morning. I’ll take the first watch, Charles. You’ve been hunting, and need the rest. I’ll wake you up by midnight or around there.”

“Alright,” Charles agreed, standing. “That makes sense. Getting too dark to read a map anyhow. Good night.” With a quick dip of his head, they watched Charles slip into his tent.

“Get some sleep too, Micah,” Arthur murmured, eyes softer than they should have been. For reasons he couldn’t explain, he felt as if Morgan had seen into his very soul. “Gonna be a possible rough ride for the both us.” An empty pit seemed to form in his stomach followed by his throat feeling dry. Nodding, he forced himself to not run towards his tent.

Morning came by quick along with yesterday’s trouble on its heels. Just as they had finished packing, two scents wafted down the hill carried by the wind. The two Alphas from Valentine had followed them after all. Rage boiled in his veins seeing the two, but Arthur’s hand coming across his chest stopped him. “We’ll take care of it, alright?” the Alpha whispered before he and Charles took a stance in front of Micah. He wasn’t sure if he should have felt insulted or touched.

“Well, well,” the Alpha that had approached him first spoke. “Didn’t think we’d catch up with you boys.” He briefly hesitated seeing Charles. The odds were slightly more even with two Alphas around Micah instead of one.

“What you want?” Arthur hissed, hand twitching near his revolver. A tenseness settled like a nearing hot brand around the group.

“We want the Omega, of course. Why else would we be here?” Disgust wrapped around Micah when he felt the lecherous Alpha’s eyes roam his body. And he could feel an all too familiar hot rage burn through his veins. How dare this bastard assume he could have Micah. But Arthur’s arm pressed against his stomach as if the Alpha knew what Micah was thinking. So he settled down with rage shimmering in his body.

“He’s not yours,” Arthur growled, his voice sending shivers down Micah’s back. It was all Alpha, and everything a part of Micah wished he was. The offending Alpha’s lips curled.

“Well, he ain’t yours neither!” the Alpha spat back kicking his horse forward. A move he’d mistake as Arthur’s revolver was pointed right at him in a matter of seconds. Two loud shots sounded and Micah watched the men’s hats fall backward off their heads. Laughter bubbled out his chest at the sight of the shocked Alphas. Morgan was a good shot, Micah would give him that.

Both men paused seeing their hats suddenly fly off their heads. The two men gaped staring at the ground where their hats lay, and where the three stood. “Now,” Arthur growled, low and deep. “Imma give you a chance to pick up your hats and leave. If you don’t, I ain’t got no qualms in shooting ya.” Making a point, he saw Morgan cock the hammer readying for another shot. “And trust me, I’ve killed fellers for less.”

“He has,” Charles murmured from his spot. The Alphas turned their gazes to Smith. “Saw it once, wasn’t pretty. Feller tried to act tough around him, and showing off trying to grab this Omega,” he pointed at Micah with his thumb, which Micah making a disgruntled face, “hoping he’d get a shot at him. Well, Arthur, here, didn’t like that. So he slammed the man’s head into a wall. Killed him instantly. And the blood, whew.” Shaking his head, Smith acted as if it had been a horrible sight to behold. Arthur smirked.

“Boy, did I enjoy watching it too,” Arthur purred making both men pale.

“Fine. We-we’ll leave you alone!” The first Alpha spat as he scrambled off his horse to retrieve their hats. “And we won’t bother you if we see you in town again, pro-promise!” he said after climbing back up the horse again and sprinting away, his friend on his heels glancing behind if Arthur might follow.

A long sigh left Arthur’s chests when the sound of hooves disappeared. “I hate doing that,” he mumbled softly, clearly not meant to be heard, but Micah heard it all the same. He almost opened his mouth, but his instincts told him not too, so he kept silent. “Come on, let’s pack up and head towards Big Valley.”

“I’ll ride with you to Wallace Station,” Charles said holstering his shotgun as they walked back to their camps. “Then break off to let Dutch and Hosea know.”

“Thank you, Charles. Let me show you the route we’ll be taking so if we don’t show back in camp, you’ll know where to look.” Arthur pulled out his map and pointed up past where a ranch was marked on the map. “We’ll ride up past here to this little corner before eventually moving. Can’t stay in Big Valley too long, but I don’t want to lead them back to camp. There’s no true promise they’ll actually leave us alone.” Arthur’s finger moved around the edges of Big Valley. “Try and keep off the beaten path as much as we can, and make a large circle around Strawberry. Should be back in a week and a half if weather and luck favor us. Come looking if we’re gone longer than two and half.” Charles nodded. 

“Sounds good. I’ll let Dutch know of your plans as well.”

“Thank you.” Packing up the map, they moved to pack up and ride out. And once at Wallace Station, Charles wished them luck before heading back to camp.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added tags: Idiots to lovers and Mutual Pining.

Their ride past Wallace station takes them to a place Arthur calls Big Valley. Micah can see why, and a part of him admits to himself he loves the view. But he can’t take it in as much as he would like. The pair of them are still wanted by his actions, so they move back towards Mount Hagen’s slope. “Careful, it’s bear country here,” Arthur muttered as they rode side by side. “Black and grizzly. Let’s hope the latter doesn’t attack us. The last thing we need is someone hearing gunshots, and come looking.”

Micah grimaced. “Rather not deal with the bears.” He had the aftermath of grizzly attacks, and even he wouldn’t charge one recklessly. “Now, the bounty hunters? That I could deal with.” Arthur scoffed with a shake of his head but said nothing to Micah. And Micah bit back the remark on his tongue. He really wondered what Morgan’s deal with him was. Did he really think less of Micah for killing people in cold blood? They were outlaws. Those things just happened.

Keeping those thoughts to himself, Micah admittedly mentally he was grateful Morgan was here. He wasn’t sure if he could deal with being in prison, and having the O’Driscolls leering at him. Or the sheriffs for that matter. Some of them hadn’t been sure about hanging an Omega despite the murder he committed. Even voice that maybe a strong Alpha could wrestle him back down into what he belonged. A broodmare.

Gritting his teeth, Micah felt a hot flash of rage in his chest. He placed Baylock behind Blossom so he would follow her, but the mare had stopped. And upon looking, Arthur was staring him with slight worry. The worry sent a rush of nervousness through him. Almost made him sick to his stomach alone. “Yes, Morgan?” he half-hissed, rage still pumping through him. He had half a mind to punch the Alpha in the face.

“You alright?” Arthur murmured, a strange softness to his expression. Time seemed to slow as Arthur almost placed his hand against Micah’s cheek. Micah felt a strange warmth in his chest, and he felt a small want teasing in the back of mind. He wanted Arthur’s touch, wanted to lean into the other man and know he was safe. But Arthur seemed to come back to himself and retracted his hand. And a sense of loss overcame Micah, something he wasn’t used too. “You seem... angry.”

“I…” Micah started but stopped to look away. “It’s nothing, cowpoke. Let’s just get to this campsite, yeah?” There was a strange twisting in his gut that he wanted to ignore, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to if they talked. Arthur studied him before kicking his horse into a walk and saying nothing about the weird moment shared between them, and for that, Micah was thankful.

They settled into a corner hidden far enough away from the trail, but in a spot where they could easily see any coming bounty hunters. Quiet descended on them pitching their tents. And despite the seemingly easy air around them, Micah still felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to hurl for so many things running through his mind, yet he tried to keep himself composed. If Arthur noted the change in his scent as they settled, he didn’t say anything, just quietly watched him with concern flickering in his eyes.

“Imma go… get us a ram,” Arthur said removing his body from the saddle. “If you hear gunshots, try to stay low and out of sight. Especially if I don’t come back.” Micah grunted, but inside he felt a slight fear at the idea of Arthur not coming back. It would be a while before the gang would come looking for them, and… no, he pressed the thoughts away from his mind. He couldn’t think like that. He had a _pack_ , Arthur said. Arthur was part of the pack, and he was damn near impossible to kill.

But as the silence grew around him from Arthur’s departure, Micah still felt the fear hovering under his skin. Biting his hand, he forced himself to not think about such a possibility. After all, he could take care of himself, Arthur or no Arthur. But he also couldn’t lie to himself that he hadn’t enjoyed the sight of Arthur protecting him alongside Charles. Enjoyed the feeling of knowing he was safe and protected. That no one would possibly hurt him with an Alpha like Arthur at his side.

Letting out a groan, Micah placed his hands to his face. What was wrong with him for him to be thinking this way? He never thought about anyone like this or even this sort of situation. Not even Dutch’s words had soothed him completely when he first joined. After all, Williamson and MacGuire still pestered him, but they weren’t overly annoying about it. Hell, a look from anyone and the two would settle down. And with the treatment of his father still haunting him, Micah wasn’t sure about really trusting anyone with himself.

Micah plopped down with a groan staring at the blue sky above him. Reminded him of the blue eyes of a certain Alpha out hunting making him place an arm over his eyes. He didn’t know what to make of this situation. It certainly wasn’t one he had been expecting to be in. To be protected by someone like Arthur, and to not be running from someone like Arthur. His mind went back to the shared moment he had with Arthur on the trail. The way Arthur had looked at him so soft and concerned made his throat dry up, and heart clench. And how he longed for Arthur’s hand on his cheek. And how a part of him still wanted Arthur’s hand to touch him.

He would have groaned and yelled at himself aloud for being such an idiot if the bushes near to him hadn’t moved. Unholstering his revolver, Micah held his breath aiming at the bush. But he relaxed when he heard Arthur's voice. “Just me, Micah,” the man spoke pushing through the bush with a dead ram on his shoulder. Exhaling loudly, Micah put his gun away and sat up. “Got us some dinner. Probably better than that shit Pearson calls stew.” Arthur laughed softly to himself, and even Micah couldn’t help the wheezy chuckle from his lips.

“Probably, yeah. Thanks for the dinner, Morgan.”

“Of course.”

They finish their meal in silence, and Micah sighs heavily after finishing his. Staring at the fire forlornly, he misses the concerned look Arthur gives him for probably the tenth time that day. Lacing his hands together in front of him, Micah finally glances over to the other man. “Thanks… for stepping in yesterday, and earlier this morning, Morgan. I, uh, appreciate it.” His cheeks flush as he speaks. He’s not used to thanking people like this. “I wish more Alpha knew the meaning of ‘no.’”

“I know whatchu mean. Dad always complained about Alphas not letting him say no before he was mated to Pa. Had to wrestle some away from him too.” Arthur shook his head. “They call us beasts because we live differently, yet Alphas can still walk around like they own the place. Well, I suppose they still do seeing no laws have been changed for Omegas.”

While Micah’s chest warmed at Arthur’s words, he still couldn’t stop himself from muttering out, “Camp just slightly better. Be better if Williamson could take more than a hint. Even MacGuire does after the first two ‘nos’.” A soft sigh from Arthur had him watching the Alpha. His expression was laced with disapproval, and for a brief second, Micah thought it was aimed at him. The next words out of Arthur’s mouth put that fear to rest.

“God damn it. Bill’s still giving you a hard time? Let me know if he does it again after even one, and I’ll come punch him in the face. Dutch won’t say nothing about if we tell him why.” The words brought another strange feeling to Micah’s chest. And he found almost impossible to look away from Arthur. Almost.

Glancing back down at the fire, and for the second time in one day, he said, “Th-thank you, Arthur. I’ll, uh, I’ll let you know if he does.”

“Of course.” Arthur’s voice is soft again. “We’re pack, right? A pack takes care of its own.” Micah swallowed heavily at the words. Pack. He was Arthur’s _pack._

“Ye-yeah, we’re pack.”


	4. Part Four

A couple of mornings later Micah finds himself waking up with a groan. They had been staying here for a few days without incident which he was thankful for. Hopefully, they could return to Horseshoe soon, where he wouldn’t have to worry about unwanted Alphas on his heels. Although a part of him admitted to himself that it would make it easier to avoid Morgan. No doubt when they would be back, he’d be off in a matter of days for who knows what. He rarely spoke about what he did on the days spent away from camp. Not all of his goings came back with food or money.

There were times Micah could see this layer of frustration hovering around Morgan when he came back. Sometimes he swore Morgan had muttered something about dinosaur bones and crazy fools living in the woods as he walked past everyone with a look in his eyes. No one, even Matthews, dared to bother him when he had that look in his eyes. For hours after, he would scribble in his journal, biting the bottom of his lip in concentration. The sight made Arthur look adorable.

Placing a hand to his chest, he was surprised to find his heart beating a tad faster than usual. Was he crushing on Morgan? He shook his head furiously to himself. No, he couldn’t be. But as he sat there, it felt like a cold lie in his chest. His mind traitorously reminded him of how he had ached for Arthur’s hand on his cheek. The memory brought a flush to his cheeks, and he rubbed them roughly willing the blush to disappear. The blush stayed refusing to be cowed into leaving making Micah groan softly.

A head popped into his tent before he could do anymore. Staring up at Morgan, he noted the man’s concerned look again, and he swallowed hard. “Can I help you, Morgan?” Micah half-growled, half-whispered. He didn’t miss how his voice sounded hurt and confused. He hoped, and doubted, that Arthur wouldn’t bring it up.

“You okay? I heard you groaning?”

“I’m fine. Just rougher sleeping than normal.” Arthur bobbed his head at that.

“Yeah. Ground’s a bit harsh here. Anyways, breakfast is almost done.” Arthur moved as Micah crawled forward, stomach rumbling. “Nothing special though… just slightly spiced meat.”

“Better than nothing. Th-thanks again, Arthur,” Micah said stumbling on the thanks. He stared at Arthur who stared back. Something in the air felt different, and he found himself staring at Arthur’s lips wondering. But whatever raced through them broke when Arthur turned his head to the side to cough.

“You’re we-welcome, Micah,” Arthur muttered, cheeks turning pink. The sight made Micah swallow heavily, and his heart lurches and wants. He’s so unused to seeing the Alpha of a man look so shy, and it just makes him want to kiss the other man more. A thought that has his head spin briefly before it’s quickly shoved into the deepest parts of his mind to be hopefully forgotten about.

Breakfast is quiet until they hear a low howl close on the wind. Glancing around, Micah flares his nostrils trying to scent the wolves, but Arthur is quicker. “There!” he said pointing his finger at the wolf pack standing on the upper parts of the mountain they didn’t climb. Micah sucked in a breath when he saw ten wolves staring back at him.

“Holy shit,” he muttered.

“Yeah, haven’t seen a pack that big in years,” Arthur agreed inching back to his rifle. “Got no choice but to use the rifle. Gonna have to move after this.” Micah swallowed before moving back closer to the Alpha hand twitching towards his revolvers. “Aim for the head,” the Alpha growled lowly scent changing into something more protective. He hadn’t smelled this scent coming off Arthur in a while. Not even being chased by the other Alphas, which meant he viewed the wolves more a threat than the idiot Alphas.

The wolves moved in slow sizing them up. A tenseness settled over the area before it broke with the wolves charging them with snarls. Grabbing his gun from its holster, Micah aimed and shot as best as he could. But he was slower, and the pack seemed to have picked him out as the weaker target. The two bigger wolves kept Arthur busy while the rest surrounding him nipping at his heels. A loud tear sounded seconds later as a wolf managed to bite his jacket.

Pulling away with a hiss, Micah managed to shoot the wolf in the face. But more teeth grabbed at his jacket shredding even more of the fabric. Another set grabbed at his ankle nearly pulling him down. “Art-arthur! Help! Al-alpha!” Micah cried with another bite to his jacket finally tearing it to pieces. When the last shreds of fabric slipped away, he heard a loud booming yell and quick fired shots. _Arthur,_ his mind registered. _Alpha. Save._

The wolves fell faster than he could blink. A testament to Arthur’s skills with a gun. “Micah, shit, you okay?” The warm sound of Arthur’s voice filled his ears after the last wolf fell. Two large hands grabbed his arms, and he met the eyes of the other man.

“Yeah, yeah,” he breathed noting the ever-present concern and, if his mind was seeing it, slight fear in Arthur’s eyes. “Thank you. They… they picked me out as the weaker target.” He glanced down at the dead wolves by his feet trying to ignore the warmth of Arthur’s hand on him. And how he wanted them to stay there as long as possible. His heart thumped heavily in his chest feeling another change in the air. But it broke with Arthur’s gaze landing on the dead wolves.

“Smart wolves,” Arthur whispered sounding impressed. “Looks like your jacket got ripped up. There’s a trapper in the area, and I had a jacket made for myself. It should be done, and well, you can have till we can get you a new one.” A weight settled in his chest, and he couldn’t form words as he stared at Arthur in shock. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had given him a gift. Arthur coughed seeing him staring and bringing him back to reality. “Le-let’s get these scratches taken care of.”

“Yeah,” Micah croaked letting himself be led to a rock, body feeling light and a strange mix of emotion nestled in his stomach. He watched Arthur inspect the bites marks over his ankle and other places.

“Doesn’t seem too bad,” Arthur said inspecting his ankle with a light touch. “Let me get my satchel.” Micah watched him get up, and dig through the satchel he always carried. He pulled out some bandages, a tonic, and a few other things before walking back to Micah. “Give me your leg.” Leaning back on the rock, Micah rested his leg against Arthur’s allowing the man full access. He watched Arthur clean up the wound, and bandaged it before handing Micah the tonic. “Just in case,” he whispered, voice soft enough that Micah felt like he was going to melt hearing it.

“Thanks,” Micah said before downing the tonic.

“Of course.”

As Micah rested, he watched Arthur inspect and skin the wolves quietly. Without looking up, Arthur spoke, “That trapper will buy the pelts if they’re nice enough, so might as well not leave them. In fact,” Arthur held one in his direction, “this looks real nice.” The fur was barely touched by the bullet in the chest, and Micah suspected someone would pay a decent amount for it. 

“It does,” Micah agreed. “Nice shots, by the way.” A flash of a soft smile appeared on Arthur’s face before it was gone, but a red tint seemed unwilling to leave his cheeks. Micah had to swallow down his own smile when a rush of emotion hit him. His Alpha liked the comment. His _Alpha?_

Micah’s mind went into a screeching halt. He knew when the wolves had nearly gotten him, he had cried out to Arthur as Alpha, but that wouldn’t make him feel like Arthur was his Alpha right? Pressing his palm to his face, it took everything Micah had to not scream aloud. He could not be thinking of Arthur as his Alpha. Arthur as a pack member was good enough. He didn’t need an Alpha. And he was wasn’t some Omega to be bred and used. Micah was his own man, he could take care of himself.

But.

A part of him wondered what it would be like Arthur’s Omega. To be protected and loved by the man. To know there was someone who he could fall back on times of need like this. He’d admit that through this alone, he knew Arthur would protect, love, and help him. And that made the idea feel far more preferable than just being alone. He’d been alone for so long that the tiny bit of him whispered how nice it’d be to have someone like that.

Glancing up, he watched Arthur pack the skins with a heavy lead feeling in his chest. If it came down to it, he probably wouldn’t mind being Arthur’s Omega. Arthur wouldn’t pressure him into anything he didn't want. Micah would admit to himself that made Arthur one of the better candidates in the camp. But then again, there wasn’t much competition. 

A cough broke him of his thoughts, and he glanced up to see Arthur there. “Ready to go?” Standing, he nodded before slightly limping over to Baylock and mounting.

“Le’ts get this show on the road, cowpoke.”


	5. Part Five

The midmorning sun hits them warming their bones, something Micah is grateful. His jacket turned rags is no longer protecting him from the cold winds of Big Valley. Until they reach the trapper’s camp, the only thing he can do is pull it as tight as possible. It’s not enough to keep him shivering as they ride behind trees instead of the trail. But he doesn’t have the energy to complain about it either.

As they rode to the trapper, Micah found himself gazing at Arthur’s back with some longing hanging in his chest. Having the other man take care of and wrap up his wounds had sent his heart into a brief flurry. It had been years since he had even dared allowed anyone but a doctor to patch him up. And having Arthur do it felt like a warmth encompassing him like a parent’s love. But the warmth he felt on his end was more than that. And he didn’t want to think about it.

He was spared of continuing that line of thought as they came across a camp. Arthur slowed Blossom to a halt, and he slowed Baylock. “Don’t bother dismounting, we ought be pretty quick here,” Arthur informed him as he dismounted. With a nod, Micah watched him unpack the pelts and head over to the trapper a few feet away. “Sir,” Arthur greeted placing the pelts down on the table.

“Been awhile, eh?” the trapper replied inspecting the pelts. “Not a bad haul. I’ll pay fifteen for the lot.”

“Deal.” Money was exchanged quickly before Arthur questioned, “That coyote jacket I order, is it done yet?” The trapper hummed bringing a coat out from underneath his counter. Arthur inspected it with his own hum before nodding once. He handed another few dollars to the man. “Thank you. This is fine work.”

“Years of practice, my friend,” he replied pocketing the cash. The man’s eyes slowly turned to Micah, and a burning feeling settled in his chest. Smelt like a Beta, but he couldn’t be too sure. Cover scent could dull the scent of someone’s ranking. And the trapper smelled like he had used some, or perhaps there was some open masking the smell. It made him uneasy either way with the way the trapper watched him.

A jacket placed on his lap interrupted his thoughts. “Here, put this on while I stow your old jacket in your saddlebags.” Murmuring a ‘thanks’, Micah let his old jacket fall off his arms and gave it Arthur who began rolling it up. “Don’t want you freezing while you’re out here.” There’s an unspoken comment hanging around the both of them as Micah shrug son the coyote jacket. They can’t go to Strawberry anytime soon.

“Yeah, the law’s still looking for the both of you,” the trapper comments idly. “Might wanna be careful, friend. None of my business of course. Some of the pelts you’ve gotten me are hard to get, so I don’t care about who you are. Sometimes outlaws are the best sellers if they know how to hunt proper.”

Micah stills at the comment, but Arthur grunts with a tip of his hat before remounting. “We’ll be fine, well, we should be fine. Good luck with it.” Kicking his mare into a trot, Arthur rides through the trees again with Micah on his heels. A part of him is reeling that Arthur gave him something, even if it was just a jacket. And Micah knows he’s borrowing it, but it’s _something_.

His face must be displaying his thoughts because Arthur speaks up as they ride through a small creek and into more hills. His heart thumps in his chest thinking he’s been caught thinking something he shouldn’t have been. “The trapper’s a good man. If you happen to get something worth selling, he’ll pay for it.” The words have his chest settling again. Arthur thinks he’s thinking about the trapper’s words and not the gift he’s given him. His heart does another flip as Arthur’s concern, even if it’s slightly misplaced.

“Ah, yeah,” Micah said while not sure what to really say. His mind is more on the jacket than the warning the trapper gave him. He’s been given something by Arthur, an unmated Alpha. And he was an unmated Omega. Unmated people do not give other unmated people gifts unless they’re blood family, or considering to court them. Or at least he was sure that’s how it worked, right?

“What’s on your mind, Micah?” Arthur softly asks. “I can hear your thoughts from here.”

“I, uh,” Micah stumbled over his words as they rode. His chest felt tight with a lot of emotion he couldn’t place. “I’m not used to people giving me gifts without strings attached,” he finally admits seconds later ducking his head as he does. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes after his small confession. He’s not sure what’s wrong with him. He never cries, and yet this small gesture of kindness has him wanting too.

A hand lifts his chin and he becomes aware that their horses have stopped. The feeling of Arthur’s fingers under his chin makes him swallow heavily. Slowly, he feels Arthur’s thumb rub his jaw softly. It’s a calming feeling that has him feeling like his insides are going to twist in different directions. Yet he wants more of Arthur’s soft touch, craves it even. He doesn’t want Arthur to stop stroking his jaw.

“You’re alright,” Arthur soothed. The Alpha he’s so used to seeing as a tough burly man seems like a gentle giant before him. Expression full of a softness he’s seen hints of over the past few days shines brightly before him right now. And Micah finds himself wanting to be bathed in it, although he wouldn’t admit that aloud anytime soon. “You’re alright. Now, about the jacket. We both know we can’t go into Strawberry to get you a jacket, and probably not in Valentine anytime soon either. Even with the gun skills I displayed towards those Alphas.” Arthur shifted in his saddle clearly struggling for some of his next words. “Micah, I’m… I’m not fond of you. Especially after Blackwater and Strawberry, but I’m not about to leave you behind to some Alphas that can’t keep themselves in cheek. Or Betas for that matter. So I don’t expect anything in return for letting you borrow a jacket or two. We’re pack, even though we’re not fond of each other. But as long as you don’t betray us, rat us out, or anything like that, I will still protect you, okay?”

“Okay,” Micah choked out chest feeling with warmth at Arthur’s words. He wasn’t sure how he felt of them not being fond of each other anymore, but the emotion he felt in his chest prevented him from going down that line of thought. And the emotions he felt weren’t there, he’d probably shoved them further down and away from the forethought of his mind.

“Alright.” Arthur let go of his chin, and Micah longed more that he wanted to admit. “Let’s go find us a new camp, yeah?” Nodding shakily, Micah followed behind his head a mess once more.


	6. Part 6

Leaving the trapper’s camp, they crossed the small stream by him and hid behind trees when they could. The sounds of animals and horse hooves filled the void of silence surrounding the pair. And Arthur led them close to the mountain’s forest where they could hide better, although anyone pursuing them could too. Yet, Micah doubted the other man would let anyone ounce on them. He was decent about sensing others but not as good as Matthews or Smith who were better hunters.

He let the trail of thought go when Arthur stopped in front of him. The Alpha was glancing around, searching for something before he grunted and dismounted. “Here’s good. Could be better, but…” Arthur shook his head while Micah slipped from the saddle. “But better than nothing. Let’s get settled, then I’ll look around to see if anyone followed, but I doubt it.” Humming in response, he helped Arthur set up their camp before the other man ghosted off into the forest, bow in hand.

Finally alone, Micah’s hand went to the jacket he was wearing. A “gift” from Arthur that was keeping his head spinning, and his chest flurried. He couldn’t understand how the other man could so casually give him something, and not think about the message it sent. Not to mention how confusing Arthur already was. Refused to spent his ruts with someone or help with other’s heats, yet gave him a gift. It didn’t add up to Micah’s mind even though Arthur had said they were pack. Pack didn’t just do that. Or it felt that way from his… childhood.

Biting the bottom of his lip, the Omega wondered if it was because of their slight differences in growing up that made Arthur act as if giving gifts was nothing than that. After all, he didn’t grow up with Micah’s bastard of a father. He grew up with Dutch and Hosea and their ideals.

To him, perhaps a gift was simply a gift. No hidden agenda or message in it. No need for there to be in a pack that didn’t adhere to what society’s traditional values were. The idea comforted him just it dared him to hope for the idea there was a secret message in the gift. And in a way, that scared him too. He wasn’t used to feeling so flipped upside down by one person alone.

What felt like hours passed, but it was probably something closer to twenty minutes before Arthur appeared in camp. “We’re good,” he replied to Micah’s silent question. He grunted in response watching Arthur pull some arrows from his bags. Kneeling beside the fire, Arthur placed shotgun shells on some and replaced the feathers on others. “I still don’t want to attract undue attention.” Another hum left Micah’s chest. It was a wise idea still. They were deeper in West Elizabeth here than they had been at their first camp.

Settling himself next to the fire, Micah watched Arthur’s intense focus as he prepped arrows for their long stay out of the corner of his eye. And as he watched, he could feel a question burning on the tip of his tongue. A need and desire to ask an unspoken question he wasn’t sure he could really voice. After all, was it really his business to know why Arthur spent his ruts alone and helped someone with their heats?

Yet, he longed to voice the unspoken question. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to know. How could an Alpha resist a call of a nature that turned some of the most even headed of people into a wreck? What gave Arthur such control over himself? The few Alphas he had seen that had this control were older, and well out of the breeding pool. Unless… unless there was something in Arthur’s past that formed the rigid control of his. It was the most likely thought that made sense, and now the idea of asking him felt shameful. He felt his cheeks burn.

“Micah, you look like you got a lot of things on your mind,” said Arthur breaking Micah from his thoughts again. “Do… do you wanna talk about it? Considering the last few days, I imagine it’s bubbling under the surface a bit.” He set aside the arrows. “I’m willing to lend an ear if you want.”

Swallowing, Micah looked at the fire before looking back at Arthur. The question slipped to the tip of his tongue. And he has to swallow again to keep the butterflies in his stomach down. But after doing that, he finds himself blurting out, “Arthur, I gotta know. Why don’t you stay with anyone during their heats? And why do you hole up in your tent during your ruts?”


	7. Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the month long wait for such a small chapter. I hope you enjoy it either way!

Silence blankets the two of them, and Micah finds himself mentally kicking himself. He shouldn’t have asked Arthur such a personal question. They’re still very close to Strawberry, and he could leave Micah to the wolves there. They weren’t shy about hanging an Omega.

But before he can apologize and back away, Arthur lets out a drawn-out sigh with his expression morphing into a contemplative one. It stills there like the shame settling into his chest for a long time. And Micah can feel his cheeks heating up.

He moves to pull away but stops seeing Arthur take a stick and poke the fire a bit. Another bout of shame curls in his stomach watching Arthur poke and prod at the burning logs. He watches Arthur's eye dart between the burning logs, and him. "Arthur, I---" he starts only to be stopping by Arthur raising his palm.

“It’s alright, Micah.” He pokes the fire again. “It’s not often an unmated Alpha shies away from his ruts, and other’s heats.” Another sigh leaves Arthur as the man leans back. And Micah can see the raw pain in his eyes.

Silence washes over them again, and Micah can feel the back of his hair standing up, alongside another bout of anxiety watching the rapid emotions flicker through the Alpha’s eyes. Seconds pass before the emotions grind to a halt, and he stares at Micah with gentle sadness. And Micah's heart lurches at the sight. He's never seen such an emotion so openly displayed on the other man's face.

“I…” Arthur starts, pauses before swallowing heavily. “I had a kid once, and a mate.” Micah’s eyes widened, and his heart sped up at the words he was hearing. “They’re names were Issac and Eliza. Eliza, I met her as a waitress in some town I don’t even remember the name of any more. Issac was our son. I didn’t know about him until I rolled back into town a year later. A little Alpha boy, but sweet and gentle as her.” His expression slowly morphed into a nostalgic expression.

“She knew what I was. Tried to get her to come with us, but she didn’t want to.” Glancing down, Arthur played with his hands idly. “And I wasn’t about to leave the only pack I knew or leave my fathers. So I went back and forth between them and camp. Stayed for a few days each time, then left for months on end.” He let out a humorless laugh with a shake of his head. “Wasn’t the best father or mate, but I tried to provide for them the best I could. Tried to have the best of both worlds.”

With a shake of his head, Arthur poked the fire again. “Learned that real quick after I came back one day. The house… the house was overgrown with weeds. And outside…” Arthur’s voice cracked for a second. “And outside stood two wooden crosses, and I knew then. Just looking at those two crosses. It was her, and little Issac.” Lowering his head, Arthur bit his bottom lip while Micah felt his soul leave his body. He shouldn’t have asked. He really shouldn’t have asked.

Arthur turned to look at him, eyes watery. “And the worse part of it all, Micah? When I asked a neighbor what happened, they told me a few weeks before I came back, a group of robbers came into town. Picked the two of them because they seemed the easiest. And killed them for all of ten dollars.” Something in Micah’s chest broke hearing Arthur’s story. And it broke more seeing a singular tear slip down the Alpha’s face. “All for ten dollars, Micah.”

Ducking his head, Micah stared at the ground unsure of what to say. He had done tons of shitty things, and nearly killed children himself, even if it was at the orders of his shitty father. But now, hearing the emotion, and the look, on Arthur’s eyes, he wished he never had come close at all. 

Pulling away from the thoughts, and the slightly unnoticed wishes, he stood to kneel beside Arthur. It takes him a moment to consider it, but he daringly places his hand on Arthur’s leg. An action that feels like a hot brand on his hand. But he ignores it to say softly, “I’m sorry, Arthur. I didn’t mean to bring up such… such painful memories for you.”


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added tags: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse and Implied/referenced racism.
> 
> Micah might be learning to how to open himself up and trust, but he's still got a way to go.

Arthur gives him a wry smile before waving him off. “It’s alright, Micah. You was just curious.” The Alpha settles against the tree. “Ain’t no harm done in asking. I mean, it still hurts after all these years, but…” Arthur trails off with a sigh and wave of his hand in the air unable to fully form the sentence, but Micah understands.

He picks at his fingernails while a silence wraps around them. It’s not an unconformable silence, nor is it a peaceful one. Just a silence that falls when neither party is sure what to say after a heavy conversation or even having no words at all. Micah is thankful for that at least. He’s not sure how many more awkward silences he can stand to sit in anymore.

However, the sound of shuffling has him looking over to Arthur who seems to be staring at him with curiosity. “What? Do I have something on my face?” he blurted out, unable to understand why Arthur was staring.

With a soft chuckle and the shake of his head, Arthur drawls out, “No. Was curious if I could ask something. Since we’re on friendly terms, and I just spoke of my life story and all.”

He made a face before nodding. “Alright. Fair’s fair.”

“Why you always so wound up all the time? Like you’re always ready to snap when something sniffs in your direction, bad or good.” Micah felt his cheeks heat up at the question, and he ducked his head. “I get it when people won’t lay off with the personal questions, Micah, you’re always so quick to violence towards anyone that it confuses me.”

“Yeah,” he said chewing his bottom lip. Arthur was right about that much. He was quick to violence for sure. And he knew where the blame probably could be laid. At his father’s feet.

Chewing his bottom lip, it was his turn to glance at the first and back at Arthur. “Ah,” he hesitated. He had never spoken about his past to others. And not to anyone in the van der Linde gang. Dutch knew some of it, but he didn’t pry.

“It’s alright, Micah,” Arthur soothed. “Take your time answering. I ain’t gonna rush you.” Micah managed a weak smile before picking at his fingernail again wondering if he could open his heart to Arthur. 

When he glanced up again, the soft, calming expression Arthur wore told him everything he needed to know. And like the snap of a finger, it all came tumbling out.

“My father, he was… was an Alpha outlaw. And he was big on a legacy. So when I presented as an Omega at sixteen, he wasn’t too pleased about that. Y-yelled… yelled at me. Told me I wasn’t worth nothing but spreading my legs for some cash at best.” He swallowed and took a glance at Arthur. The other outlaw held an extremely troubled expression. An odd lump formed in Micah’s throat seeing Arthur’s face.

“Beat me too,” Micah continued when Arthur gestured with his hand. “My brother, well, he didn’t help, but he certainly didn’t stop it either. Maybe he was afraid of our father. I don’t know. But yeah, he wasn’t pleased.”

Arthur snorted loudly. “That’s an understatement, Micah. A major asshole would be a better description of your father, I think.” Micah couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

“Yeah. Guess you’re right there,” he said scratching his chin idly. “I mean, if it weren’t for his habit in getting arrested, he probably… probably would have sold me off. Made money off of me since I was useless as far as he was concerned. Said that to me once when we was on the run. Guess that’s why I’m so quick to violence, Arthur. I… it’s… it’s been tough being an Omega, and not… not hearing my father in my head, and hearing him say I’m weak and useless.”

Arthur’s frown deepened. “You ain’t weak, Micah. Or useless. Could learn how to hunt better, but I suppose I could take you out with Charles. Let him show you the ropes. He’s a far better hunter than me.” Micah stilled unsure if he could really do that. Learn how to hunt under both Arthur’s and Smith’s watchful eyes. Something about it sent chills through his body. 

“I’m serious, Micah. We’re a pack, remember? You can count on us to watch your back. Even Charles will be willing. I know you ain’t… fond of him, but you ain’t gotta be friends with him like I am, Micah. You just… gotta learn you can trust him, and that he can trust you when all hell breaks loose.” 

Dipping his head lets out a noncommittal noise instead of speaking. However, he does allow himself to hope at the idea of finally having a group of people who won’t judge him. Who won’t see him as a weak-good-for-nothing Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how the last three paragraphs turned out. Thanks.


	9. Part 9

The next three days pass peacefully. No one comes out of the woodwork for them, and they're allowed some much-needed rest.

The only thing that’s been a major concern was the black bear they ran across. However once smelling them, the bear quickly scampered away. Arthur muttered something about being glad it wasn't a grizzly, and it was something Micah couldn't argue about. Grizzly bears were something else.

But their time away comes to a close, something that makes Micah oddly sad about it. Over the last week, he’s come to find he does enjoy Arthur’s presence more than he’d like to admit. Something about the other man relaxes him.

He’s broken from his thoughts by Arthur handing him a thing of cover scent. Raising his eyebrows, he stares at Arthur wondering what the man wants him to do with it. “Cover our scents,” he speaks rubbing some on his neck and face. “Make seem like we’re Betas out hunting so we can travel off the roads without drawing too much attention.”

“That’s… smart, Morgan,” Micah admits as he applies the cover scent to him.

“Well, the law knows me as an Alpha, and you as an Omega, so two Beta fellas out hunting won’t cause people to really look at us. Give us some time before someone really looks at us.” Micah bobbed his head. “Come on, let’s mount up.”

A peaceful sort of silence wraps around them as they act like hunters then two outlaws on the run. Maybe they’ve managed to reach some sort of understanding between the two of them rather than their usual biting remarks. That both men are broken in many ways, and that they've learned to cope differently. But that doesn't mean they can't learn to work with each other. 

Between pretending to look for food, and following Arthur, Micah thinks of the future. His future with the gang, with the pack. And where he fits in it. And whether he could really have a place in it. Could he really stay with them like Arthur said he could? Was he really a part of the pack despite his refusal to interact with anyone who wasn’t Dutch?

Swallowing, he glances at Arthur’s board back, and he has his answer. He could stay with the pack. Stay with Arthur, and maybe spend his heats with the Alpha. And let him spend his ruts with him.

He nearly stops in his tracks at the thought. Could he really get Arthur to spend his heats with Micah? Or let Micah help with his ruts? He dares another glance at Arthur’s back, and he gets the feeling Arthur wouldn’t be unkind about it. Even if he rejects Micah’s proposition, and that doesn’t sting him as much as he thought it would. 

Because he knows Arthur wouldn’t pressure him into accepting his mating bite. That he understood why Micah’s temper flared so much. It makes his chest throb in both pain and hope. Hope that maybe he can find a spot in the gang.

Yes, he’s never really interacted with anyone outside of Dutch, as the other Omega has always been kind to him. And despite their constant disagreements with each other, Arthur has always had his back when he needed it. An example being this last week and a half. Taking the time of out his schedule as the right-hand man of Dutch van der Linde to protect him, with Charles, against two Alphas that didn't know what the word 'no' meant.

A sigh leaves him as they cross into water, and the sound shocks him from his thoughts. He hadn't noticed they were already so close to the Dakota River. Micah had been so lost in his thoughts that it didn't register how much he had been going through the motions of helping Arthur hunt.

Arthur coughs, before asking, “Penny for your thoughts, Micah? I can hear you thinking from here.”

“Ah,” Micah starts, bobbing his head from side to side. “Just thinking about our conversation. About me… and… the pack. And whether I got a future in it. That’s all.”

He hears Arthur hum before the man turns around and gives him a slight smile. A sight that makes his heart do a flip. “Well, good. Glad something’s gotten into your thick skull there, Micah,” he teased making him roll his eyes in response. Although no heat accompanies the of his eyes. “By the way, feel free to keep the jacket for now. Gonna be a while before we can get you something new. Might as well put it to good use.”

“Th-thanks, Arthur,” Micah chokes out in response. He wasn’t expecting Arthur to let him keep the jacket. His chest squeezes, and he has to swallow heavily to keep the butterflies from roaming in his stomach. An unexpected kindness he's not used to. He idly hears John ask who's there.

“’Course,” the Alpha replies before shouting out to John’s question, “It’s Arthur and Micah. Back safe.”

“Welcome back, you two," the Omega glances at the animals they have on their horses. "Oh thank God. Something else for Pearson's stew."


	10. Part 10

Days pass by the gang, and Micah finds himself hiding under a tree away from the group. His body is still humming from the week and a half he spent with Arthur. And the time they spent together. Something Micah can’t believe he misses, being alone with Arthur and enjoying the man’s nearly undivided attention.

His heart stills a little at the fact, and he has to chew his bottom lip. He enjoys being with Arthur. Having his undivided attention. Being close to him, and feeling safer than ever. He… he loves Arthur. Or he thinks he does.

“How can I love a man who I barely know?” he whispered staring at his hands with utter confusion. It’s not something he’s used to. Loving anyone but himself. He’s spent so many days and nights alone that the idea confuses and scares him equally.

Micah was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the twig snap, and Hosea walk out of the bushes. Misses the way the man stares at him with gentle concern. A concern that Hosea rarely ever shows him, although it’s not unwarranted either. He’s never really earned Hosea’s trust, nor the reputation of being friendly within the gang.

“You alright there, Micah?” the older gentleman asks, brows knitted over his face. Micah glances up and swallows. He wonders what’s on showing his face when Hosea’s next words come tumbling out. “You seem… lost. As if your world has been shattered in a way.”

“I…” He glances down away from Hosea letting his fingers graze the dirt he’s sitting in. Words are failing him even though he’s never been the most… talkative of people.

“Does this concern the gang, Micah? Do I need to be worried? After all, I know what you did in Strawberry.” There’s an undercurrent of anger in Hosea’s voice, but most of his tone is still gentle. There's not enough evidence for Hosea to grow truly angry with him just yet. Not when he probably looks lost.

“I… I’m confused, and feeling a bit lost,” he admits gently, a hole forming in his chest. A sudden flash of fear and confusion filling it. He sees Hosea’s expression soften, and the man walks closer to him.

“How so, Micah?”

He rubs the leather of the jacket Arthur gave him, and he can see Hosea’s eyes drawn to the movement. Slowly, Hosea crouches next to him, and puts his hand on his shoulder. The gesture feels odd to him, yet strangely comforting. And it makes the words come tumbling out of his mouth like a waterfall.

“I don’t get it, Hosea. At all.” Micah lifts his hands out away from his chest. “I can get protecting me since I’m… I’m part of the pack, but giving me a hand made jacket even though mine was ripped by wolves?” he questioned, voice wavering. “I don’t get it. That’s only something you do if you’re courting someone, or are a family with them. Not… not to someone like me… who barely interacts with everyone… I…” Confusion flies through his body, and it’s the only thing he can really feel at the moment. But it doesn’t stop the next words from tumbling out either. “And yet… I seem to be in love with him?” His voice breaks several octaves at the confession, and he completely misses the worried look on Hosea’s face.

“Micah, could the two of us ride out together?” The question startles Micah from his confusion and he looks to see Hosea scanning the camp. “I don’t want to air Arthur’s history out, nor do I want anyone to overhear what you’re trying to get out. So,” Hosea’s lip quirk into an amused smile. “ride with me?”

He hesitates, before nodding. Hosea holds out his hand, and Micah takes it. A small gesture of brief peace amongst the two as they mount their horses to speak away from camp. Only Charles notices them leaving, and wishes them well as they ride past him standing guard. Micah manages to get out a soft thank you before they leave. He misses the slight smiles from both men.


	11. Part 11

He follows behind Hosea letting the oldest Alpha in the gang lead him away. They’re riding far enough where they won’t be overheard, but not far enough to be unable to ride back quickly. Hosea points to a small hill just southeast of the camp. 

It overlooks the small plains where an abandoned oil rig rests. "Over there," he says leading his Turkoman through the brush. "Far enough, but not too far."

As they ride, they pass a Beta woman digging in the ground. She regards them suspiciously, but when they pass, she lets out a ‘humph’ before returning to her digging. It’s a strange sight to Micah. He doesn’t get why someone would want to spend a hot day digging holes, but it’s none of his business. And he highly doubts Hosea, or Arthur, or Dutch would approve of him robbing someone so close to camp. Although he doubts the woman has much on her if her appearance was anything to go by.

But he forgoes thinking of her any longer when Hosea stops a few feet away. “Here’s fine,” he answers Micah’s silent question. He parks his horse to where he’s overlooking the field before them. Micah watches his gaze land on the oil derrick before leaning forward and resting his arms on his horse’s neck. Micah stops Baylock next to him and decides to copy Hosea’s stance. Silence wraps around them for a second.

Neither man knows what to say at first. They’ve never really gotten along, and Hosea has never really liked Micah. And Micah hasn’t really been fond of Hosea either. But neither man can run away from this conversation. After all, it is about Arthur, Hosea’s first adopted son, John, the second one.

“So,” Hosea begins after a few more seconds of silence. “Confused on why Arthur would give you a gift?” Micah nodded, and Hosea smiled wryly. “Yeah, me too. It’s been a very, very long time since I’ve seen him do that outside of a few people in the pack.” A soft, yet stressed sounding sigh leaves Hosea’s chest.

“Well, the thing about Arthur is, well, I think you hit a soft spot he keeps locked up. Been locked up since the death of Eli—” Micah quickly interjects as polite as he can.

“Since Eliza and Issac,” he finishes noting the surprise on Hosea’s face. Micah rubs the back of his head shyly. “He, uh, told me when we were gone. It kinda slipped out of my mouth, and he told me. I always wondered you know?” He watches Hosea regard with a neutral expression. “Arthur’s still an Alpha in his prime, and yet he shuns other’s heats and his own ruts. I could never get it.”

He sees a wave of sadness wash over Hosea for a brief second. “Yeah, it is certainly something. Not many Alphas can resist sticking their cocks in just about anything, can they?” A laugh breaks out Micah’s chest suddenly, and a smile twitches on Hosea’s lips.

“No, that… they can not,” Micah agrees. He shifts in his saddle a bit as a bout of awkwardness settles in his chest. “But at the end of the day, I’m still confused by it. I know… I know Arthur said I’m part of the pack, and that I don’t have to worry about my own hide, and that I’ve got people willing to look after me if I just let them, but…” Micah shakes his head slightly. His eyes land on the oil derrick. A mark to the hunger of a substance that has many of the top Alphas in the country hungry for it.

“But?” Hosea nudges gently.

“But, I’m not blood or adopted family, nor does Arthur intend to ma-mate me,” Micah says rubbing Baylock’s mane idly. “You don’t… you don’t just do that. You don’t give people gifts for no reason.” Or at least that’s all Micah knows. People don’t do that without expecting something in return. He hears Hosea sigh softly.

“You… you were raised with old-world values, weren’t you?” the older man asks gently. It’s not rebukement in the way Micah has acted before or now, just a simple fact to the way he was raised. Micah nods mutely unsure of what to say. “It’s alright, Micah. You’re not used to the way our pack is run.” Slowly, Hosea rests his hand on Micah’s shoulder. “It’s alright.”

Micah shakes his head fiercely. And the words he can’t keep to himself anymore stumbled out like a drunk. “How? How can it be alright? I’m confused, Hosea. So very confused. Either Arthur is giving me a gift, or maybe he’s somehow he’s hoping I would open to the idea of spending my heats with him, and him spending his ruts with me. Or maybe even hoping I’d be okay with mating him, and… and… and…” he trails off already knowing the answers. He’s known the answer for a while, but the fact still hits him hard. “And I would be… open to all that,” Micah whispers, amazement in his voice. “Because despite everything I’ve done, he’s been gentle with me. Even when I don’t deserve it.”

The old Alpha shifts in his saddle to fully stare at Micah with a softness he doesn’t deserve. “Well then, Micah, the only way to know is to ask him directly. You’ll only sit there continuously guessing unless he mates someone else.” Micah swallows heavily.

“I know, and yet…” Micah gestures around him. There’s fear in his expression no doubt because he can feel it thrumming under his skin. “I’m… I’m scared I’m reading too much into, Hosea. That… I’ll only hurt myself because admittedly I wouldn’t mind having Arthur as a mate.”

Hosea nods his head slowly before squeezing his shoulder. “Again, Micah, you either have to ask, or kept wondering.”

“I know.” He bows his head for a second and pretends to pick at something on his jacket. Then he lifts his head to smile weakly at Hosea. “Th-thank you, Hosea,” he gets out, the ‘thank you’ an odd sound on his tongue. “For listening to me even though… well, you’re not fond of me. And I certainly haven’t given you any reason to be.” Hosea chuckles as he withdraws his hand from Micah’s shoulder.

“No, you haven’t. But, there’s time to change that, and already I can see a little bit of change about you, Micah.” Looking to the sky, Hosea squints at the sun. “How about we head back? It’s nearly lunchtime.” Micah’s stomach growls in response.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

With a small bit of understanding forming between the two, they ride back to Horseshoe where Dutch greets them, and wonders how their heart to heart went. Hosea just smiles and leads Dutch away saying it went well. They leave Micah by the hitching posts with his gaze on Arthur’s tend where he can see the man writing his journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter. You rarely get fics where Hosea and Micah have a good heart to heart, although, it's not difficult to see why since they don't get along in canon. Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Part Twelve

Staring at the form on the cot, Micah inhales sharply. Can he really ask Arthur to consider the idea of spending Micah’s heats with him? Or Micah spending Arthur’s with him? Could he really do that? Open to an Alpha, and the gang as a whole?

His breath catches in his throat while his heart thunders like a drum. A sense of calmness overcomes him, and he’s ready to bolt away. To run away from the advice Hosea gave him, and the man's sort of blessing to pursue Arthur. And just as he's ready to bolt, a soft voice speaks.

“You should do it,” Charles murmurs softly. Micah turns to see the soft gaze of the other Alpha. There seems to be something Charles knows that Micah doesn’t by the way he looks at the Omega. “Ask Arthur. He’ll do it, Micah.” Micah swallowed as he felt his body shake. Could he really?

“I… Ch-charles,” he stammers unable to understand why Charles is being so nice to him. Why is he encouraging him when Micah has done nothing really kind to him. “Wh-why?” he whispered.

“Because I know you’re struggling. And I’ve seen you change a little bit in the last few days, Micah. Arthur’s hit something in you no one else has been able to.” Charles’s words bring heat to his cheeks. The Alpha places a hand on his shoulder. Micah can’t help the shudder that runs through him. It’s not one of disgust, but one he can’t control. “And I suspect you will continue to grow as a person if you walk up to Arthur, and ask him. And I think the two of you can learn how to grow with each other’s help. So, go.”

“But, I—”

“Go,” Charles repeated softly with a soft push. “He won’t bite… much.” A smile comes to his face despite his efforts to control it.

“No, I guess he won’t.” Micah moves to go to Arthur, but he finds himself turning to face Charles again. “Uh, um, th-thanks. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Charles points. “Now go.”

Micah stops by the edge of Arthur’s vision and hesitates again. He’s scared, excited, and all sorts of emotion he’s not sure he could name. But before he can dart away to figure them out, Arthur calls to him softly. “Micah? Can I help you?”

Shifting from side to side, Micah opens his mouth, shuts, and glances around nervously. Arthur glances around as well with eyebrows slightly raised. “Um,” Micah starts smartly. “Could… could we talk, Arthur? Somewhere a bit more… privately?” He made a gesture with his hand.

“Sure, we can do that, Micah.” Pocketing his journal into his satchel, Arthur gestures for him to follow. Micah follows behind him, his body humming with nervous energy. He feels sick to his stomach, but he’s unable to stop what’s happening. Both men miss the eyes of Dutch and Hosea on them, before the two smirk and clink their glasses together.

Once they’re a little ways from camp, but not far enough they can’t run back if needed. Arthur turns to gaze at him, and Micah shifts his weight from side to side feeling fidgety again. He wants to bolt and stay, and two hands resting softly on his shoulders ground him. “Micah?”

“Do you want to spend your ruts with me, and I’ll spend my heats with you?” he blurts out before he can regret anything else. He watches Arthur still as his eyebrows raise to the top of his forehead.

“What brought this on?” Arthur whispered.

“Well, I…” Micah twisted his hands together feeling completely out of his element. He was raised to be rude to everyone, and yet he was like this around Arthur. Feeling safe, gentle, and softer than what he was used to be. But he needed to know. “Well, that nearly two weeks I spent with you on our own. We’ve never done that, and I…” His cheeks heat up and he’s unable to go on.

“Micah, it’s alright. You can go on.” The other man gently squeezed his shoulders. Micah felt something release from his chest. So he went on nearly tumbling on his words.

“Well, and you gave me that jacket, and no one’s ever done something like that.” Micah breathed out heavily, body feeling tense. But he soldiered on. Kept speaking even though he wanted to bolt. “And… and I was taught you only do that to people you’re intending to mate.”

Arthur closed his eyes with a nod. “Ah, I left you a bit confused. I’m sorry, Micah. But I was serious. We won’t able to get you a new for a while.” Arthur pointed at him while keeping one hand on his shoulder. “However, I’d like to spend my ruts with you, and spend your heats with you as well. I guess it’ll be nice to have a consistent partner.” Micah perked up, and it must have shown on his face. “However, I don’t do one time only things anymore, Micah. Not after…”

“I know, Arthur.” He felt jittery and happy and flying at the same time. “I understand, and I’m fine with that. It’ll be nice to have someone as well.”

Arthur smiled at him. “Good, now I can tell there’s something else bothering you. What it is?” The words stopped Micah dead in his tracks.


	13. Part Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! You wanna guess what type of a chapter it'll be?

Slowly, his face morphs into utter horror. A fierce blush coats his cheeks, and a hand rises to cover his mouth. "I..." he started unable to say more than that. How could Arthur tell he was still hiding something from him?

Dropping his hand to make up a lie, Arthur’s hand covers his mouth instead. “Sh,” Arthur soothed, ever so gentle with Micah who deserves none of it. “Just do as I do. Breath in. Good, now breathe out. And again. In. Out.”

Although now calmer, he’s still feeling flustered. But Hosea’s advice rings out in his mind, and he lets out another exhale closing his eyes as he does. “I… Arthur… I was wondering what it’d be like… to… to be your mate,” he confesses dropping his head so he can’t see the look on Arthur’s face. “Because… Because somehow I’ve fallen for… for you, Arthur.” He rubbed his cheek shyly. “I… love you, Arthur.”

There’s a sharp inhale from Arthur, and Micah nearly bolts again. But the sound of a footstep towards him stills any thought of movement. A hand gently cups his chin and makes him look at the Alpha. Swallowing, he sees amazement rolling of Arthur in waves. 

“Micah, can I kiss you?” he whispered softly. Micah nearly fainted at the words, but he nodded. He feels his hat knocked off alongside Arthur’s. Two soft lips pressed against his, and it's the best thing he's felt in the world. His arms wrap Arthur's waist as he pulls the Alpha closer to him.

The kiss only lasts for seconds at best, but for Micah, it lasts a while. There’s a small smile on his face when Arthur pulls away. A smile that Arthur also has. “I’ve been thinking too, Micah. You’ve pulled out feelings in me I didn’t know existed after Eliza’s and Issac’s deaths.” A thumb rubs along the underside of his chin, and Micah nearly purrs at the touch. “I want to give you a chance to be safe and happy. Or safe and happy as we can be living like this.”

“With you at my side, Arthur? I’ll be safe for a while, cowpoke,” Micah said, a grin breaking out on his face. Arthur returned the smile with a playful roll of his eyes. His, _his_ Alpha pulls him into another kiss, and Micah can’t help the soft purr that rumbles from his chest. The noise makes Arthur purr back pleased that his Omega was happy.

“We do need to inform Dad and Pa of our plans. They are pack leaders after all,” Arthur says when they pull away from their second kiss.

“Yeah.” Micah couldn’t help but rub the back of his neck. “Shall we, m-my Alpha?” he asked softly, wondering what Arthur’s reaction would be to the title.

“We shall, my Omega.” Micah purred at the sound. “But, I don’t ever expect you to call me that all the time, Micah,” Arthur said rubbing their noses together. “Maybe when we’re fucking perhaps.” Micah snorted loudly at Arthur’s mischievous grin.

“Well, in that case,” he said wrapping his arm in Arthur’s. “Maybe I won’t call you it at all, cowpoke.” They started towards camp, and Arthur had a wicked smile on his face.

“Nah, I think I can get you to say it without using my Alpha voice, Micah.” Arthur leaned closer before they were in eye sight of the camp. “I know where all the sweet spots are.” Laughter bubbled out Arthur’s chest at the look Micah no doubt he was sporting.

“You… you are something else, Morgan,” Micah chuckled with a shake of his head.

“Oh, he’s something else indeed, Mister Bell,” Dutch grinned as he and Hosea sauntered out of the brush. There two wide smiles on the mates’s faces. They were clearly pleased with the sight of Micah and Arthur wrapped around each other. Hosea clapped him on the shoulder.

“Well, what did I say, Micah? Ask, and you will know.” Micah’s lips twitched into a small smile.

“Yeah, thank you. For the advice. I appreciate it.” He rubbed the back of his head again.

“Of course, that’s my job other than conning fools out their money.” Laughter rang out between the group. “And before the both of you ask, yes, we approve of you two mating.” Both younger men couldn’t help the blushes on their faces. Dutch’s smirk grew wider. “We had a feeling this was going to be the outcome after the past few weeks.”

Arthur straightened. “Thank you, Pa, Dad, it means a lot.”

“Of course, just give us the heads up when it’s time.”

“Always, Pa. Now, I don’t about you, but I need a drink.” Arthur turned his wonderful smile to Micah. “What do you think, Micah? A drink to celebrate?”

Pausing with a blush, Micah glanced at the three. Hosea’s face gently reminded of him of the advice he was given, along with side Arthur’s. And Dutch was always welcoming. He was going to be pack, no, he was pack. Now he was starting to feel like pack. “Yeah, sure, why the hell not. I could go for a drink.”

Dutch let out a cheer and lead the three back to camp. A party would no doubt be held in their honor, and if anyone noticed the way Micah leaned contently on Arthur’s shoulder, they didn’t say anything.


	14. Part Fourteen

In the excitement of the past few weeks, Micah had nearly forgotten about his heat. Nearly.

But he wonders if it was meant to be. If the world decided that it was time for him and Arthur mate, or something. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t think about that often. Or at all for that matter. Either way, he needed to tell Arthur so they could find a spot to mate.

With the gang already knowing their intent to mate, Micah didn’t feel quite as self-conscious about striding over to Arthur’s tent. After all, he was Arthur’s intended mate. The only thing he noticed was the ladies often sent looks his way and giggled now. The thought made his cheeks heat as he walked over to Arthur who was getting up for the day.

“Arthur,” he said after clearing his throat. “It’s time. I want… I want to mate you during this heat. I…” he trailed off feeling awkward all over again. But he also felt scared. Arthur regarded him quietly waiting for him to go on. “I’m… scared about what would happen if we waited.”

“Alright,” Arthur said pushing up from his bed. “You go get Baylock and Blossom saddled, and let me tell Dad and Pa we’re off, okay?”

“Alright. I already have a small pack ready for… for heats.”

“Good.” Micah moved to turn away, but Arthur’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. His alpha pulled him close. “Micah, I love you,” he whispered before kissing him. Micah purred until he heard Mary-beth and Tilly giggling at him making him pull away with a blush.

“They’re so cute,” Mary-beth giggled before the two went off to do chores. Arthur rolled his eyes with a fond smile before gesturing to the horses. Micah scampered away with a smile and blush on his cheeks as he did. He gathered his pack before heading to their horses.

Minutes later, Arthur joined him by swinging into Blossom’s saddle. With another smile in Micah’s direction, he kicked his mare forward with Micah following. And to Micah’s surprise, they stopped in between Horseshoe and Caliban’s Seat. Arthur answered his silent question.

“Here we’re close enough to camp in case we need to get back.”

“Ah, yeah, that makes sense,” Micah replied slipping out of the saddle after Arthur. They set up camp in silence, prepping for Micah’s heat to come soon.

And the morning it reared its head. With a groan, Micah inches closer to Arthur. He’s never felt a heat like this before. Maybe nature knows when someone’s going to be mating with some else, so nature guides their bodies without much input from them. He doesn’t know. All he knows is he wants Arthur, and it doesn’t matter how.

“Arthur,” he groaned out tugging the man’s sleeve. Brilliant blue-green eyes opened, and his alpha’s nostrils flared to take in Micah’s scent. “Alpha,” he whined softly, and Arthur pushed himself out of the sheets.

“Omega,” his Alpha whispered softly bring his forehead to Micah’s. “Let me get everything ready, and I’ll take you. Mate you. Okay?”

“Okay. Be quick,” Micah whined settling himself as best as he could. Arthur pressed his lips to Micah’s forehead in response before moving away to ready food and water for them. Micah purred softly at the sight of his Alpha taking care of him. And Arthur responded with his own purr.

Quick as he was to move out of the sheets, Arthur is already done setting up the small cans of food and water for later in between Micah’s moments of heat and sanity. 

Once done, he finds Arthur’s hands on his clothing stripping him gently of his clothes. The touch has Micah groaning into the air, and his body grinding against the touch. But Arthur never stops his gentle precise movements. Or he doesn’t stop until he reaches Micah’s cunt. With one lick, Arthur runs his tongue through his folds and groaning at the taste while Micah whimpers under the touch.

He’s careful about opening Micah up despite the heat making it easier to push himself entirely into Micah’s heat. The slow pace makes Micah groan audibly. And he can tell Arthur’s fighting the urge to rail Micah into the ground. The gentleness Arthur display despite Micah’s heat warms Micah’s heart. But he’s needy for his Alpha to rail him into the ground.

Grabbing his hair, Micah pulls him up from his goal. Looking at his Alpha dead in the eyes, Micah breathes out, pleased even, “Please. Don’t hold back, Arthur. Alpha. I don’t want you to hold back. I want everything you can give me.”

A rumble of a groan erupted from his Alpha’s chest, and the other man closed his eyes briefly. “Are you sure, my Omega? My Micah?”

Micah nodded after swallowing. “I’m sure, my Alpha, my Arthur. I want you to claim me roughly, and… and I want to present for you.” Another groan rumbled his Alpha’s chest, but the man moved so he could lie face down, ass up. Normally, Micah would be ashamed at the position, but here, in this tent being mated to Arthur, he’s not ashamed.

Two hands settle on his ass cheeks and rub the skin gently. Something about the gentleness makes Micah purr softly. Until Arthur’s cock slides into him until Arthur is completely sheathed in him. It stings a little, but between Arthur’s preparation, and his heat, the sting is minimal.

“Micah, are you sure?” Arthur whispered out hoarse, his voice wrecked in need.

“Yes!” Micah panted out. “Claim me roughly, Alpha! I need it like air!” A growl sounds above him, and Arthur’s hips move rough and hard. Pants and whines leave his body with each thrust. He’s helpless to control them, and he doesn’t want to. Because Arthur feels so good in him.

Micah croons softly, and Arthur responds back with a sound of his own. 

Time feels slow as they mate. Micah swears he could stay like this forever in so many ways, but he knows it needs to come to an end eventually. Already he feels the beginning of an orgasm, and by the sounds Arthur is making, he knows his Alpha will cum soon.

“Arthur, Alpha!” he whined out. “I’m close!”

“Me too, Micah, Omega,” groaned out Arthur never stopping his punishing pace. “So close, so good.”

“Cum for me, Alpha. Cum for your Omega!” Micah cried as his orgasm ripped through him violently. A shout left both his lips and Arthur’s mouth as Arthur’s knot locked them together. He could feel Arthur’s seed filling him, and just as he notices, teeth clamped down on his mating gland.

The both of them sink to the ground waiting for Arthur’s knot to deflate. As they wait, he feels Arthur tick his face into Micah’s neck, and his arms wrap around his waist. With a smile, Micah threads his fingers through Arthur’s. A soft content purr answers him, before Arthur speaks, voice still hoarse. “Don’t forget to mark me back, Micah.”

Another large smile makes its way onto his face. “I won’t.”

He doesn’t forget thirty minutes later after the knot deflates. Slowly turning in Arthur’s arms, Micah bites down on Arthur’s mating gland in return. A gesture that marks both of them as mates. 

Pulling away, he lets himself grin widely at Arthur. Arthur matches his smile before pressing their lips together into a soft kiss. He lets the kiss linger before pulling away again. “We’re mates now,” he spoke softly almost in wonderment.

“Yeah, we’re mates now,” Arthur replied. Ducking his head, he places his head into the crook of Arthur’s neck earning him a chuckle.

They lay together as Arthur’s hand roaming his back. Somehow, Micah can almost tell what Arthur is feeling. He can’t read the emotions, but he can feel them. Love, wonderment, happiness stand out. No doubt Arthur can feel the same.

Lips pressed to the top of his head break him from those thoughts. “Ya hungry or thirsty?” Arthur whispered. He thought about it for a second.

“Yeah, but I just wanna sit here and enjoy the feeling of being mated, Arthur. Is… is that okay?” His Alpha kissed the top of his head again.

“We can do that. Even sleep a little if you like.”

“I would.”

“Then we will.” Smiling again, he buried his face further into the crook of Arthur’s neck and took in the scent there. His mate smelled so wonderful to him. He couldn’t name anything more than the horse flesh, and the smell of tobacco, but he didn’t care. He was safe in his Alpha’s arms. And nothing else mattered.

Those were his last thoughts as he drifted asleep in Arthur’s arms, safe and content. Feeling like no one in the world could harm him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank everyone who's read, reviewed, or given kudos to this fic. Thank you for sticking with me through Fragile despite all the mess that's going on in real life. I also want to thank you, readers, for ignoring the some of the small word counts. Fragile, for me, was a small test of using an outline, and trying to get better at character's feelings. Judging by the reviews and kudos, I'd like to think I did a good job with this.
> 
> Once again, thank you, and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed reading the start to my next big story. Reviews loved.


End file.
